


Ahoy Spongebob, Me boyo, I ripped me dick off arg arg arg arg!

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, me big meaty claws, solo male, yeehaw it's a crab masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg argarg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg arg





	Ahoy Spongebob, Me boyo, I ripped me dick off arg arg arg arg!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I'm too lazy to finish this all at once

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The sun was shining, the clams were chirping. On days like this, crustaceans like Mr. Krabs should be beating off on top of a pile of money. Of course, Mr. Krabs hadn't meant for his day to end this way, but when he saw that crisp, clean bill poking out of the edge of his desk drawer, well...he lost it. In a lust-fueled frenzy, he had locked the door to his office, ripped open the register on his desk--emptying its contents onto the floor before doing the same to his desk--and had flung himself onto the massive mound of money that now lay on the floor before him. And now here he was, Mr. Krabs the owner and proprietor of the Krusty Krab, making the most obscene noises as he slowly rubbed his member through his pants. His throbbing erections strained against the fabric of his form-fitting jeans, begging to be let loose. It was almost painful, and Mr. Krabs liked it.

"Arg arg arg..." he breathed as he slowly stroked himself through the fabric of his pants, "me timbers be shivering...I think it's time to hoist the sails, arg arg arg arg..." And hoist the sales he did. With one swift motion, Mr. Krabs used his left claw to snap his belt off, while still massaging himself with his right. The belt landed into the large pile of bills and coins, softly clanking as the buckle landed on a few spare pieces of change. The noise itself made Krabs moan louder than he ever had before. It was a good thing that his eyes were closed, or else he may have come right then and there. No woman--whale, fish, or sponge--had ever made him feel like this. He never knew that _anything_ could feel as amazing as this, and Krabs was just beginning. Biting his lip, the lusty crustacean undid his pants, making sure to take his time, and let them drop to the ground. His sizeable erection sprang free, and Mr. Krabs sighed as the water around him, thick with the smell of coins and bills, caressed his twitching member.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually considered using correct crab anatomy for this, but this is a cartoon crab, who cares


End file.
